1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical film, and more particularly, relates to an optical film adapted to cooperate with a spot light source arranged in arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED) light source has been widely applied in various lighting apparatus applications for it is advantageous in having compact size, low power consumption, long operating life, and so forth. However, a spot light source arranged in arrays can easily cause non-uniformity permutation to occur on light source distribution, and use of multiple spot light sources also leads to increases in manufacturing costs. Therefore, how to compose uniform linear light source or planar light source from the spot light source with limited quantity and arranged in arrays has become one of important issues to be solved.